Beverly Hills Cinderella
by lizziekiss
Summary: AU: Kagome is the personal assistant to the rude, crude and mean Sesshomaru. Will the miko be able to keep her job? will she ever tame the Inu? Story told in 100 word snippets... an Undeniable SessxKag
1. White

**AN- I am really going to try to keep every chapter of this story down to 100 words, but to keep the story meatier im going to be posting several chapters at a time. I will also be trying to not post an Authors note on the chapters- my focus is on the little chapters themselves. please enjoy.**

The Beverly hills home of her newest employer was nearly heavenly in its amazing whiteness.

From the white gravel driveway to the pristine white carpeting, everything was perfect in its whiteness.

When her eyes landed on her new Boss she was amazed to see that he fit right in. standing before her wearing nothing but white, his Ivory skin, and his near white hair only added to the angelic affect of his home.

She simply couldn't breath when she met his gaze, intense amber orbs imprinted on her brain, for days she thought not of the whiteness, but only gold.


	2. Red

**AN- I think something is wrong with the word count for the chapters, this chapter is exactly 100 words without this note and somehow it keeps telling me its 115 words!**

He could not seem to understand why the Miko before him was so irritating.

He assumed it had something to do with the overwhelming amount of colors she was wearing.

For now all he could see was red.

Her red purse, her red shoes, her red silk shirt.

At least she was wearing enough white to fit in, white dress pants and a white blazer made up for the garish amount of red.

Secretly he wondered how she had brought so much color to his home only five minuets.

Her blue eyes mesmerized him, like she was casting a spell.


	3. Quiet

**AN- the POS word counter deems that a each half of a set of quotes is a word.**

Quiet.

This home was unnecessarily quiet.

There was nothing that the mighty Sesshomaru could say to change her mind.

She needed noise! She needed action! Kagome needed life!

She never understood the rumors about the Cold Inu's mean streak until he melted her stereo because she left it turned on one too many times.

As payback the fiesta little Miko sang "the song that never ends" while making travel arrangements.

With as few words as possible Sesshomaru informed the airplane hating Kagome that she would be flying cross country with him to do the book tour.

Kagome REALLY hated Flying.


	4. Loud

The miko was loud!

How could one tiny woman make so much noise?

All day long without rest she would be either chattering aimlessly, talking on the phone or humming nonsense.

The only reprevie was her incredibly angelic singing voice. That was the saving grace that several times kept the Yokai from firing Kagome when her noise became just too much for his sensitive ears.

Her need for noise was just like her need for color, after time he found her color slowly bleeding in.

Never would Sesshomaru admit that he was becoming used to her hours of inane chatter.


	5. books

Kagome was proud of herself.

The two week long book tour had been a success, largely in part to her incredible planning skills.

Each day was meticulously planned out, nearly to the minuet, giving time for rest, meals, photo shoots and the like.

After a few luncheons the publishers put on, she even learned how to save Sesshomaru from a bad conversation, easily leading him from one group of drooling women to the next.

While today Sesshomaru was an author, soon enough he would wear another hat and continue to amass quite a following.

Women did seem to like him.


	6. Words

Publicity didn't sit well with the demon lord.

It caused him to spend long days peddling his biggest asset.

Himself.

Masses of women followed him, wanting autographs, hugs, or just to bask in the presence of a man who made more money in a minuet then they would their entire lives.

While the silver haired demon seemed shallow, only interested in looks and outer beauty, truthfully he was astonished at the amount of dedication he received from one beautiful woman in particular.

He would be a liar if he claimed that he didn't like Kagome fawning over his every need.


End file.
